Swept By A Swipe
by Luzsingravedad
Summary: AU/AH. My inspiration to write a wonderful thought out synopsis has abandoned me. Give it a try.


Chapter one: Hello-New Beginnings and So Long to the End.

Muddy green orbs scanned the vacant space of what once was their home. Her sweaty palms held tightly to the squared and rigid brown box. She let out a sigh. The airy sigh filled with disillusionment. Yet behind it, was some familiar feeling. The feeling of emptiness which became part of her. The feeling that had become enmeshed with her being for the past four years of her life. Her face had this crestfallen expression as she looked at her home that once was.

"Bonnie. Bonnie-Bunny", the voice resonated in an impatient tone as it grew louder.

Her shoulders perked up as her head jerked back to look up. "Huh?", her voice came out in a soft hiccup.

"Bonnie—I said let's go. We got twenty minutes to get to the apartment. Snap out of it will you?", the blonde's voice commanded. The blond stood in the middle of the hallway while her hands rested on her hips. Her lips in a thin line as she stared at her friend who continued to stand in a stoic manner.

" Sorry Care- I just needed a minute", the caramel-skinned woman replied as her cheeks took a red tint. She lifted her head as she realized that she had not moved an inch. Caroline's face expression soften as she saw her muddy green orbs become clouded by the tears.

"I know-I get it but honey we are on a schedule". The blonde's voice took a softer approach while trying to convey a sense of empathy.

"Ah—yes the infamous schedule. I can't believe it's done. It's really over—". Dark toffee unconquered curls wreathed around her face as her head hung low.

"Aw-Honey. C 'mere". The caramel form stood there unmoving. Meanwhile, the tall blonde reached over and wrapped her porcelain long arms around her.

A hoarse and deep sob emitted from the petite woman. She began to shake. " Sh-sh. It's okay. We are going to get through it", blonde rubbed and engulfed her friend into a hug.

" I- I- I tried".

" I know honey. I know you tried"

She looked up at her friend while tears graced her heart-shaped face.

The blonde gave the woman a wand smile as she wiped her tears. " It's been hard. I get it. But never blame yourself".

" Ah-Oh God. I sound so pathetic. I'm in my late 20's and a recent divorcee. Ha-"

" You stop that. Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett. You're single. Be ready to mingle. DID YOU know that 30 is the new twenty? The whole 'be settled by 25 and popping little beautiful offspring' is gone. Now, You have a great career and making your own money. Which is the new trend here!- I think it's time to embrace this new chapter. Have Fun. Enjoy it. You owe it to yourself".

The petite woman stifles a chuckle as she wiped her tears softly and shook her head.

" Okay, let's stop this. Enough with all this blubbering".

Bonnie looked up as she muffled a sob and her chest heaved as she nodded obediently in a demeanor of a five-year-old child.

The blonde tugged the caramel woman along as she shut off the light as Bonnie looked back once more.

This was goodbye to her old life. Goodbye to six years of marriage.

* * *

Her phone rang as it buzzed against the wooden floor of her one bedroom apartment. She laid on the plush carpet of her living room. The music resonated throughout the room. A bottle of Bourbon sat perfectly on the floor. Her curly mane and form sprawled on the soft carpet.

 _Something told me it was over_

 _When I saw you and her talking_

 _something deep down in my soul said, "cry girl"',_  
 _..._

 _Ooo I would rather, I would rather go blind boy,_

 _Than to see you, walk away from me child, and all_

Ooooo _so you see, I love you so much_

 _That I don't want to watch you leave_ me _baby_

 _,_  
 _Most of all, I just don't, I just don't want to be free no_

The words resonated as the song went on. The melody filled her senses as she blasted it. She did not give a damn if she would receive a noise complaint. She looked at her surround system as she raised the base level.

The music shook her body. Tears fell from her eyes as she reached over and gulped the Bourbon. She closed her eyes. She mumbled softly the words to the song. Meanwhile, her muddy orbs were clouded by her tears. These was one of her lowest points and the few times she ever cried like this.

The music came to a halt abruptly

Untamed curls spread in waves from the soft carpet as her head lifted up slightly to barely catch the glimpse of the porcelain-skinned woman.

" UP, UP-Bennett", the blonde said in a commanding voice. Bonnie grimaced as she attempted to get up from the floor. She shook her head as she felt light headed from her quick movement and the hard liquor. She rolled her eyes as she heard her friend's steps. She wrestled with the idea to sit up completely as she placed her hand over her face. She gritted her teeth as meanwhile keeping her eyes shut. Her lips turned into a pout. "How did you get in-".

" Really? Seriously, YOU are talking to the Caroline Forbes!", replied the blond leisurely as she tugged on the brunet's arm.

The blond proceeded to assess the state of the apartment. She observed that it was in disarray. Pictures scattered around the floor, " So, I was calling like fifteen times. I thought you were dead so I decided to come over".

The petite woman chuckled bitterly. "Fear not- I am alive", Bonnie wave her hand with emphasis. Aquamarine eyes flitted as the woman went on to clean up the items. " Yep, very much ALIVE and DRUNK. I may add".

Bonnie got up as she lost her balance. " No, I AM NOT". She hiccuped as she attempted to maintain her balance. " Yeah, Right- Bourbon. Bennett have WE NOT talked about this. You have to eat something before drinking-".

The brunet tear glazed eyes rolled as she took a deep breath. " I am not dunk- DRUNK!". The blond smile with mirth as she nodded. " Sure you aren't".

Bonnie let out a sigh as a tear escaped her muddy green orbs. She walked around the apartment aimlessly as her best friend busied herself in picking up the pictures of Bonnie's wedding. Caroline looked at her best friend and said, " Do me a favor go take a shower and eat some fruit".

The caramel skinned woman scrunched her nose and crossed her arms.  
" why?".

" Cause I said so. Now hurry up!", commanded the blonde.

Bonnie nodded as her shoulder slumped and resigned to her friend's wishes. Her form moved lethargically as she slid off the floor.

Twenty minutes later,

The two women sat in the small cafe. Cafe Moreno was a new establishment in the area of Seattle. Bonnie let out a sigh while she was reeled in the conversation and heard her best friend scolding her.

 _" Bonnie-Come on. It's been eight months. You and Jamie are done-", protested the blonde._

The mocha skinned mocha woman chuckled in response which seemed to lighten the mood. Bonnie glared at her cousin to show her disdain in the matter.

Lucy's mouth curve into a wider smile as giggles erupted from her. Lucy leaned over and gave Bonnie's hand a light squeeze. Lucy gave her a reassuring nod and said, " Forbs has a point babe".

"I know but what is it gonna hurt if want to wait a few more months!", Bonnie whined as she covered her face in embarrassment. Lucy reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

" Child is for your own good. You need to do something about this moping around. Seriously you live in sweatpants now or in your pencil skirts and tailored blazer", Lucy said with a wan smile.

" So, I am a dedicated worker", the petite woman bit back in her defense. " Yeah, we know. You've morphed into a workaholic to the power of infinity", Caroline responded in haughty demeanor.

" I-Listen, who cares. My hard work -just paid off-Guess who made Partner at Kyle Jamieson- THIS GIRL!", Bonnie said with sass.

The two other women squealed as Lucy launched over and hugged Bonnie tightly. " OH, MY. This is great."

" Yeah I know", Bonnie replied as she smiled w a sheepish expression.

" I knew you could do it. Plus you have been working so hard. I mean to the bone. You were working like a zombie", Caroline noted with a smile.

" Hense the reason why you need to go on a date. Have a little boo thang!", Lucy said as she clasps her hands together.

" I second that", chimed in Caroline as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Bonnie groaned in disapproval and covered her face. " Must we really have to add the male gender into this- I am fine guys. I told you already".

"Come on have some fun will YA?", Caroline said. " It's not like we are saying go get married or get into a serious relationship. Go on dates. Have a little fun let loose heck have a rondevu.

" You really haven't dated. Since Jamie-", Lucy said as she munched on her fries.

Bonnie interjected as she said, " there was Jer-". "Come on Jeremy Gilbert was puppy love", challenged Caroline with disdain.

" No it was not- it marked the beginning of my love life", Bonnie protested. " No, it was like you dipped your toe and then plunged into abandon when you met Jamie. You skipped the slutty years. You know when you date around and earn the title of The Guru of men', Caroline said with a giggle.

" AH- whatever. You guys know how I feel about that. I don't think I have to certain things to gain experience. I mean why waste my time. I hate things that lead me to a dead end". Bonnie shook her head as her curls moved against the wind and spilled onto her shoulders in an untamed fashion. Her eyes sparked with defiance.

" Listen- you just need to get laid. You need a good tussle in the sheets. I guarantee you will feel much better", Lucy smirked and laughed as she said this.

Bonnie eyes widen and said, " that's why Aunt Lara called you a hussy".

" Dear Aunt Lara was an old spinster who missed out on some good loving. But you should try it". Lucy sassed back.

" How about you try a dating site or I can set you up with-", Caroline suggested as Bonnie shook her head. " Thanks, guys but- I'M FINE", Bonnie said as she adjusted her purse and left a tip on the table.

" Are you leaving- already?", Caroline asked as her jaw dropped as Bonnie quick escape. " Yep", replied the brunet as she got up in a brisk fashion and scurried her way out of the café.

Lucy and Caroline looked at each other and let out a sigh. " She is such a stubborn woman that cousin of yours".

" You think", Lucy replied with a giggle.

" No wonder they call her Sergeant at the office", muttered Caroline as she bit back a snort.

* * *

Two weeks later,

Bonnie was bored as she heard these young women talking about a dating app. She had given in and decided to sign up. Since then she went on a date lets just say it was nothing that she expected and she felt like she had done herself a disservice and yet she had yet to tell her cousin and Caroline.

She had avoided her cousin and best friend. She had gone back to her workaholic habits in order to avoid the conversation nor look at the App. But after a long day at work and feeling a bit frustrated and then looking at the change of relationship of status on Jamie's profile. Well, let's just say she caved.

She leaned against the island of her kitchen. She stared at her phone. She looked at the application before launching it open. She took a swig out of her glass of wine. She really was debating why she decided to give this app another try. It seemed like her last three encounters were not enough warning to delete the profile.

Sighing, she stared at the screen once more. She started swiping along the suggestions of the male users in her area. She would occasionally stare at the screen with scrutiny behind her eyes. She would scoff at some of the profile pictures and screen names attached to the imagines.

Suddenly, she stopped at one of the pictures. The picture was in black and white. It had side shot. His long nose and chiseled chin capture her attention. His laid back shoulders gave her a sense of freedom and easy goingness. The individual sat on a rock surrounded by the abyss of a green. The surrounding of nature made it seem so adventurous. She clicked on his profile and looked at his pictures. She liked what she saw. She quickly swiped right and was surprised to see that it was a match.

A messenger bubble suddenly appeared on her phone screen.

"Hello, Justagirl98. I presume you are used to being told YOU ARE beautiful. So, I would like to skip the preambles here. Would be willing to meet downtown at. Bar Louie?"

Her perfectly arched eyebrows rose up at the bold move. She shrugged as she messaged the mysterious user. Bonnie looked at the screen as a ghost smile played on her lips. As if her fingers had a mind of her own.

"Well, Mysterious Adventurer. Your proposition sounds very tempting. But you gotta do better than that",

" How about a nice glass of wine and nice chat. The rest is up to you. I really would like to see up close those green eyes of yours".

Bonnie toyed with her phone as a force beckoned her. She shrugged as she murmured to herself why not.

"Okay"

" Is that a yes?"

" Meet up at 10' Oclock"

" I like a woman who takes charge"

Bonnie stared at the screen as she snickered.

" Ah- who says Women can't?!"

" By no means did I mean to offend you. I'm just not used to women being so straightforward. I find it refreshing and amusing"

"Well, let me let you in on A Secret. Times have change... Chivalry is gone and coyness in this game or courtship has changed"

" Alright, point taken. I'll see you there- Prepare yourself for a fun night"

" I hope you don't disappoint. I have an acquired taste for things".

" Well, I don't ever disappoint. I am a connoisseur of beautiful things and being great company"

Bonnie smiled as she felt giddy.

An hour later she had changed about three times. She opted to wear her red dress. The dressed hugged her body like a glove as it accentuated the contours of her curves.

Bonnie got to the bar. She began to feel her palms sweat. She took a deep breath. She kept telling herself it was going to be a fun night. Nothing serious just spontaneous fun...

* * *

 _A Year later..._

She sat down in front of her desk as she jotted down notes. She pinned up her hair as she poured her attention to the piece of paper.

Tap, Tap. The sound became louder. She did not move an inch. BONNIE. BONNIE.

"Huh". Unaware eyes looked up and a surprised expression graced the woman's face. " Uh-yes?!"

" Um. -Mrs. Wilson- I -".

" AH- Randy. What did I say? It's Ms. Bennett".

" Sorry about that-Mrs. Wils- I mean - Ms. Bennett", He replied timidly and a sheepish smile played on his thin lips.

" That's more like it. What is It?".

" Well, Mr. Jamieson is calling an executive meeting"

"Ah-", she said as she briskly picked up her papers and shoved them in her filing cabinet and took her portfolio.

The meeting commenced. The Mr. Jamieson CEO of the law firm reported that they will have a new VP Attorney. Bonnie's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

" He should be here in no time. His family's firm has made a merge with us. He is the youngest CEO in the state of Virginia", Mr, Jamieson stated in a pompous way.

Bonnie shifted in her seat. It had not been a year since she had accepted become a partner at this law firm. She was thrilled to prove her capabilities and continue to live up the expectations. Granted she had sacrificed so much when she moved from Mystic Falls, VA to Seattle, WA.

That's gonna be another can worms to unleash later on. At this point and time, Bonnie listened intently. She was hearing all the wonders that this new VP attorney possessed.

Then it happened, he walked in as her caramel complexion went into a pale ashy color. Her heart dropped as she saw him. It was though everything had stopped in time and space.

A tall man with a tailored suit walked in. His broad shoulders emanated confidence. It rolled like waves and his narrow eyes which conveyed that he meant business.

Bonnie felt her lips go into a thin line as she heard her heart beat in a fast rhythm. Her mouth went dry as she caught a glimpse of him. She could not believe it.

She quickly dismissed it. She swallowed slowly as she look up to meet his eyes. She held his gaze which was brief. She challenged him as she pushed to hold on longer.

She quickly sat up. 'Breath' she told herself.

He smiled as his eyes sparked interest when he saw her. But his reaction came and left rather quickly.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

A/N: This idea has been plaguing my mind for months. Tell me what you think. By the way I am working on my other stories. I have been adulting for a bit and had not had time to unwind.

Hopefully I can give you updates on Runaway BabyMomma, OH Baby, Impossible Chance and Can you handle it Salvatore.

Review...

See you soon,

Love,

Luzsingravedad.


End file.
